A Lone Wolf no More
by smileplease91
Summary: Life for Fenris has changed since he decided to go with Hawke after she left Kirkwall. Short, simple story that discusses the future for the two.


It had been six months since they had parted ways with their friends after the battle with the Qunari had nearly left Kirkwall in ashes. Six years they had all spent together, and in an instant, that friendship became only a memory. However, for Hawke and Fenris, their story was just beginning. They left Kirkwall and ventured out into the world, prepared for a new story and life together. They had found refuge in a small village in a forest miles and miles away from Kirkwall. No one knew who they were, and they preferred to keep it that way. They were in the process of building a home, for they were certain they would remain there for the rest of their lives; they liked it there. As their home was being built, they stayed with a farmer and his wife. Their children were grown and out in the world, so they had and extra room for Hawke and Fenris, who were grateful for their charity. Everyone was friendly and welcoming, which Fenris was still getting accustomed to. Hawke would chuckle at his awkwardness, but that was one of the traits that made her fall for him.

Fenris had opened up to her almost fully now, and trusted her with his life. He had remembered the fear he felt in his heart as she battled Arishok alone, but was so proud of her when she came out the victor. When she told him that she was leaving Kirkwall, he immediately prepared himself and went with her, no questions asked. Hawke knew she did not have to ask him if he would come with her- he was going to, regardless if she had or not. He was always there for her. After her mother died, she was alone in her room crying on her bed when she felt a gentle hand brush back her hair. Fenris, wordlessly, comforted her like no one else could. Those three years were agony to her, and Anders often tried for her hand, but she remained patient and faithful to Fenris. She loved him; she waited three years for him to return her love after that one night they had spent together. She longed for his touch again, but she allowed him space. He still would visit her at her home whenever they had down time, and they would enjoy each other's company; on the other hand, he would not hold her, kiss her, or anything of the sort. She began to wonder if he still loved her, and after three years, she finally got her answer. Waiting had never been so worth it before.

Hawke and Fenris had taken up farming to make income and provide food for themselves and the family taking care of them. Fenris also found a job in smithing, and he was quite good at it. He and Hawke both worked on building the house with the other men in the village, and the men were impressed at Hawke's strength. Hawke wanted to find another job to do, but Fenris would not hear of it. She had fought hard enough, and he wanted her to take it easy for a while. She would wait up for him to return at night, and would see him off in the morning. However, as in all relationships, things were not always perfect. The lyrium markings that had been engraved in Fenris' skin would cause him intense pain at times, and he would never tell her. This would frustrate her, and when she asked, he would get defensive. She wanted to help him let go of his past; he was still bitter, even after all these years. She would try her best to make him smile, and most of the time, she could make him do that and laugh.

Another thing that frustrated her was that Fenris was not telling her something. At times, he would seem uneasy and glance out of the window as if he was worried about something. She would ask, but he would just smile at her and tell her it was nothing to worry about. She knew better; Fenris was so calm and collective- most of the time. If something was troubling him, surely it was worth worrying over. She was wise enough not to press the matter, and was certain that if they were in any danger, Fenris would have either told her or taken care of it by now- he was not the one to let things just fly by.

The days passed by, and within a month, the house was built. She and Fenris thanked the family that had let them reside in their home for three months. They moved into their new home, and Fenris could see plainly that Hawke was excited. It was nothing as fancy as the estate Hawke had lived in at Kirkwall, but she just as happy with it, maybe even happier. Fenris smiled to himself as he made his way to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. He was happy because she was happy. He had never been one to show emotions easily, if any at all, but with her, it was simple. Love, although he had felt it for her for six years, was an unusual emotion for him. He concerned that he may not exhibit the emotion enough; however, she knew without a doubt he loved her.

Then, at that moment, something hit him. He had been looking back too much. The past was past, and it matter no more. She was his present and future. He had given up everything in Kirkwall for her, and he did it with effortlessness. The only thing that connected him to the past now was the lyrium markings on his body. What he had been worrying about now seemed simple. Years ago, he had told her that he would walk into the future gladly by her side. She had always been by his side. He was an elf and an escaped slave- she was a human, and not once did it matter to her. She had fought with him to ensure his freedom. He thought he was alone, but he never was. Not with her. What he had been thinking for the longest time, the thought that had perplexed and troubled him, no longer seemed frightening anymore.

In their new home, he asked the question. With a smile and without any hesitation, Hawke said yes to remain by his side forever as his wife.

Years passed without any of the friends hearing anything from each other. Finally, Varric had managed to contact everyone and inform them to meet up in Kirkwall; things had managed to return to normal there. One day, Varric received a letter from Fenris stating that he and Hawke would come, which made Varric elated. A week later, he, Merrill, Anders, Bethany, and Aveline stood outside the Hanged Man, waiting for Fenris and Hawke to make their appearance. In due time, the two emerged, and in Fenris' arms was a little boy around two years old, nearly identical to him. What surprised them all was the smile that was on Fenris' face, for it was true and unforced. He laughed, and the laughter seemed to flow like water.

Fenris was a lone wolf no more.


End file.
